Jungle Love
by Kayah16
Summary: Sam Evans is a wild man. Mercedes Jones is his overworked, underpaid and over invested manager. Sam is fighting demons from his childhood while Mercedes is fighting her attraction to him. I suck at summeries but this is a prompt I recieved.
1. Sam Evans Past

Fans often ask Sam Evans king of taming Cobras what made him want to deal with such dangerous animals and his answer is always "I love snakes" or "I was called to do it." He never gives a real the real reason why he does it cause he don't want to open up old wounds but he doesn't know how long he can keep up the lie.

Flashback to Sam's Childhood

Sam Evans was born to Mary and Dwight Evans on a windy afternoon in November 23, 1986 and his childhood was mostly happy with good memories until that all changed on his third birthday. On his third birthday his dad and mom got into this huge argument because of Dwight's constant sleeping around, drinking, and drug use. The argument then turned into a fight that turned into a murder that Sam witnessed his dad on some type of high killed his mom. Sam was traumatized by this event he didn't know what to do, after his mom's death his dad was arrested and sent to 35 years plus rehab. Sam was sent to live with family after family and they all treated him differently one family treated him like shit beat him everyday for no reason. One family treated him badly to starved him, locked him in closets, and had wear shitty clothes. As soon as he was of age he left and buried all of his demons behind him but he turned to drugs to get him through them nightmares he was having. Any drug he can get his hand on he did it and after a while that wasn't helping so went towards the wild to help him he figured if the animals didn't kill him they at least help him reach death.

Mercedes Jones don't know what the hell she was thinking when she took the job as Sam Evans manager. Man was crazy as hell to be putting himself in danger the way he did with all these Cobras and sad part is he laughs at this. She know what she was thinking she was thinking about her twins Heaven and Isaiah who she had when she was freshman in college. The twins father Shane Tinsley left when he first found out and Mercedes was left to be a single mother. Sometimes she didn't have enough money to leave her kids with a babysitter so she just had to bring them to work with her. She thought when she got hired to be Sam's manager the pay be good and she can move her and the twins out the projects but that didn't happen so now she's saving all her money to buy a condo. When she first took the job she thought Sam was very attractive with his dirty blonde hair, green eyes, his stubble and his lips was a gift from God but his personality didn't match his looks. She soon found out Sam is a jackass but she still finds herself attracted to him and his dangerous life, she still wants more in her check though so she can make a better life for her and her children.

"Are you out of your rabbit ass mind?! Sam your about to travel to Australia. Did you even consider your girlfriend?"

"First of all I'm perfectly sane in my decision to visit Australia. Second Rachel is no longer my girlfriend sweet cheeks, she decided she wanted to go with some dude name Jesse who shares the same ambitions as her."

"Sam, your going to Australia not only to deal with Cobras but alligators! That's a death wish and don't call me sweet cheeks my name is Mercedes and I'm your manager and you will address me as such! Jesse? That name sounds familiar."

*puts a smirk on his face* "I like to manage you in the bedroom, the wall, the shower, anywhere you want. I promise you I'll haunt all your dreams."

"Fool, I'm your damn boss and stop looking at me like you want to eat me. Anyways did you forget I have two babies I have to take care of, did you forget that your ass don't pay me enough and I have to save what little you pay me so I can make ends meat with my damn rent?!"

"I haven't forgotten about Heaven and Isaiah that's why I want them to come with us. I'll be working but I want you and the babies to have fun it be a vacation for yall. I know me paying you ain't what it should be and I'm sorry for that but just take this offer."

"That's sweet of you but I don't have enough money to pay for the kids and I."

"That's the sweet part it's my treat all four of us on a first class trip to Australia. It be good for the babies to get out the projects. Plus they five years old perfect time to start an adventure with them. It also give me time to get to know you better outside of being my manager. What you say you and the little rugrats come with me on this crazy adventure?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely me and my babies would like to go on this crazy adventure with you. I don't mind you getting to know me better, I would like to get to know you better also outside of the wild snakes and everything. *smiles softly* when do we leave?"

"We leave tomorrow on my private jet, the kids have a room they can sleep in and I brought a few games for us to play."

Before Mercedes could catch herself she gets up off of her end of the couch and sits on Sam's lap and kisses him softly his stubble tickling her face.

"Thank you Sam, I still want more in my damn check but thank you. Nobody never did anything like that for me and my babies." *kisses him again*

"Your welcome, I know your tired and overworked and trying do your best by your babies and I understand that I try to do better with the pay. Mmm your a very good kisser Ms. Jones." *smirks lightly*

Realized what she's doing and gets off his lap so she can prepare her and her brats for their trip.

"Yea yea. Thank you again Sam. Have a good night."

As soon as Mercedes leave Sam is a happy camper. If he's honest with himself he's always had a crush on her. She walked with confidence, was sexy as hell, and always made sure her kids came first. That was important to him even if he had a shitty childhood a child's happiness always came first. As he was preparing his luggage for their adventure to Australia he gets a call that changes his whole mood. As his phone rings he's thinking its Mercedes

"Hey sweet mama."

"Well, that's not a way to greet your old man is it?"

*pulls the phone from his ear to make sure he's not going crazy* "Dwight, why the hell are you calling me?"

"Well son I just thought I let you know my parole hearing is coming soon and since I'm doing good in rehab..."

"I don't give a damn about your parole hearing and I damn sure don't give a damn about you! Why did you call?"

"Listen here you ungrateful demon I made you into the man you are!"

"No the hell you didn't. You fucked my life up and you killed my mama or did you forget that part? I was abused in every home I went into and not only that when I become of age to leave I turn to drugs to help me! So again I ask why the hell are you calling?"

"I'm calling cause if I get out early I need a place to stay and I figured I stay with you!"

"You figured wrong. I want nothing to do with you my wife and kids don't need to be around the likes of you."

"Wife and kids? You got married and had kids? What's my grandkids name? What's my daughter in laws name?

*figures out what he said and figured might as well go along with it*

"Yes I did and my kids names are Heaven and Isaiah and my wife's name is Mercedes."

"Wow, congrats. I still wanna live with you though meet your family and everything. I'm trying Sam I really am."

"How about this I put you in a hotel for a while and help you find a place but I be damned if I let you anywhere near my family! I get that your trying but that's not gonna change how I feel about you. Goodbye"


	2. Mercedes Jones Past

Flashback to Mercedes Past Mercedes Jones was born to Richard and Victoria Jones on a winter afternoon on December 15, 1985. Her parents was married for a long time and always tried for children but Victoria would never carry the baby full term and that played on her mentally. Mercedes parents marriage to their neighbor and strangers was a thing of beauty but in Mercedes eyes it was a thing of terror. Shortly after Mercedes was born her parents kept trying for more kids and it just wasn't happening so her mom became an alcoholic and her dad became a drug addict. Each and everyday she watched as her mom got drunk off of any alcoholic drink she can get her hands on and she watched her dead lock himself in a room so he can get his next high. They still kept up appearances though whenever Mercedes had a parent teacher conference they went, whenever Mercedes had friends over they functioned properly and everything. They still didn't give Mercedes the attention she needed and wanted, they ignored her and did what they did best get drunk and high while their daughter cried herself to sleep at night. When Mercedes reached Junior High School she

Flashback to Mercedes Past Mercedes Jones was born to Richard and Victoria Jones on a winter afternoon on December 15, 1985. Her parents was married for a long time and always tried for children but Victoria would never carry the baby full term and that played on her mentally. Mercedes parents marriage to their neighbor and strangers was a thing of beauty but in Mercedes eyes it was a thing of terror. Shortly after Mercedes was born her parents kept trying for more kids and it just wasn't happening so her mom became an alcoholic and her dad became a drug addict. Each and everyday she watched as her mom got drunk off of any alcoholic drink she can get her hands on and she watched her dead lock himself in a room so he can get his next high. They still kept up appearances though whenever Mercedes had a parent teacher conference they went, whenever Mercedes had friends over they functioned properly and everything. They still didn't give Mercedes the attention she needed and wanted, they ignored her and did what they did best get drunk and high while their daughter cried herself to sleep at night. When Mercedes reached Junior High School she stayed very isolated from other children, she participated in class and always received good grades. Her parents started becoming verbally, emotionally, and mentally abusive towards always talking about her weight, how she never amount to anything, how they wish she was never born, and anything that can tear a person's self esteem down. Due to this Mercedes outing was food whenever she felt like shit she ate, whenever her parents made her feel like shit she ate, and whenever she got bullied she ate.

She just kept eating and eating until she could no longer hear her parents hateful words towards her and it was making her feel a lot better about herself. While she was in hiding she became involved in fashion and singing and wanted to be involved in one of them in the future. When she reached High School she was a little bit more confident in herself not that much but she was getting there. She was known for dressing really nicely and having a voice that made angles cry. Even though her parents still gave her flack about her weight and everything she ignored them and continued doing her.

She was a dork in high school joined every club so she don't have to deal with her parents even if she didn't like the club she stayed in them clubs. She met some cool people in them clubs such as Tina Cohen Chang who she found out was also emotionally abused and Shane Tinsley who was a preachers kid. When her and Shane met he showed her attention her parents didn't give her, he gave her compliments that didn't know existed, and he wouldn't stop until she agreed to date him. The first three years of their relationship wasn't that bad he took her out on cute little dates, took her to church with him, helped her with gaining some confidence about herself. When it reached their fourth year of dating Shane wanted more out of the relationship mostly he wanted in Mercedes pants. Each time he took her out he would try to do little things like placing his hand on her thigh, and other stuff that made Mercedes uncomfortable.

One night after finally getting tired of Shane hounding her she decides she's gonna give herself to him. Well that's a decision she regrets, one when they did it she wasn't prepared no type of foreplay or anything, two he lasted a hot minute, and three he did absolutely nothing that made her want to do it again. After that he started acting funny towards her and doing saying mean things such as she was an easy lay, you can get into her pants to, and other stuff that brought her confidence down.

When she became pregnant the only people their for her was Tina and Puck. Tina Cohen Chang had a rough life at home as well. She was born two months premature to John and Katherine Cohen Chang and was told from the beginning she wouldn't live long. She has four older brothers who always picked on her cause of her size and stuttering problem and that made her feel bad about herself. As she became older she got involved in dark things such as metal music, goth, and self harming herself because of her brothers constant teasing.

When Tina and Mercedes met it was an instant connection between the two girls. Coming from basically the same background with being abused by people that was supposed to love them they fed off each other. When things would go bad at Tina's house she would call Mercedes and Mercedes would take Tina out so Tina don't try to commit suicide with all her self harming. When things would go bad at Mercedes house she would call Tina and Tina take her out for a run so she don't go back to eating and isolating herself.

When she became pregnant she was scared, happy, but most of all scared cause she don't know if she be a good mother due to her parents. Tina was right there by her side through everything, everybody was starting to think they was lovers cause of how close they had become. They were sisters no matter what they was gonna be there for each other through good, bad, and indifferent cause that's the promise they made to each other.

Even though Shane wanted nothing to do with the twins when they first arrived he wanted some father/children time when they turned one. He figured it was a time to be a father to Heaven and Isaiah so they know that their dad is alive and wants to be apart of their lives. Mercedes packs a nice lunch, a change of clothes, and toys for the kids that way they are occupied.

Mercedes regrets the day she decided to actually let Shane takes the kids. The children was taken to the park by one of his girlfriends while Shane went and got drunk off of the money she gave him to feed them if they got hungry again. Shane tried to explain when be bought the kids home but Mercedes but she was to pissed to listen to that bullshit.

"Mercedes just listen please?"

"Hell no! Shane you let a stranger take my kids to the park and you wasn't around! You went to the bar to get drunk and you want me to listen?!"

"Ok I'm sorry..."

"Your right you are sorry! Shane Tinsley I regret the day I met you! I regret the day I ever slept with you! One thing I do not regret is my two babies that are sleeping in that room! I don't want you asking to see my kids again! I don't want you asking about my kids! This is the last time you will ever see my kids! Get the hell out my house!" Mercedes watch Shane leave and breathes a angry breath while going to check on her babies to make sure they are sleeping peacefully.


	3. Trip Cancellation

After his phonecall with his dad Sam went into his secret stash of drugs. He didn't like doing them but it was his comfort whenever he had nightmares about his third birthday. His dad have some damn nerves calling talking about some parole and rehab talking about he wants to move in with him.

As Sam is thinking about that damn phonecall his dad made to him, his mind drifts off to Mercedes and the fact he has to cancel the trip and break three hearts in the process.

Taking the drug is helping him somewhat get passed his dad and the fact his dad could possibly get out earlier then expected. He wonders if Mercedes be upset that he has to cancel the trip only one way to find out is to call her and let her know it's been a change of plans.

Mercedes is at home packing her, Heaven, and Isaiah stuff for their trip to Australia. It do some good for the children to see other countries and experience another culture at a young age. She's continuing her task of packing and making sure they have everything that she almost misses her phone ringing without looking at the screen she answers it.

"Hello."

"Hey Ms. Jones." Mercedes smiles softly as she hears Sam's voice.

"Hey Mr. Evans what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I have some bad news Ms. Jones and I don't want you to be upset." Mercedes is getting the feeling they might not be going on that trip after all.

"What's the bad news?"

"I have to cancel the trip my dad called and he..." Mercedes is instantly confused by the mentioning of Sam's father.

"Wait I thought your father was dead?"

"He's not physically dead but to me he's dead to me. He did something that I can never forgive him for!"

"Uhm Sam what happened?" Sam starts to tear up a bit thinking about the day he seen his mommy die.

"On my third birthday my dad came home and he killed my mommy." Mercedes doesn't know what to say or think about this newfound information.

"Sam?"

"He went to jail he got sentenced to 35 years plus rehab and their is a possibility he can be let go early."

"I hate to pry but who raised you? Did your dad's family raise you or your mother's family?"

"I was pushed around in the system from one shitty home to another. I was abused in each one of them and when I finally got of age I left."

Sam is starting to get pissed thinking about the childhood he missed out on cause of Dwight and his actions.

"Sam..."

"He wants to move in with me if he gets out and that's why I cancelled the trip. I don't want to ruin a wonderful trip with you and your kids while thinking about my jackass of a father."

"I understand Sam you have to deal with your personal life first before anything. What are you going to do about it? Are you gonna let him move in with you?"

Mercedes didn't know Sam's father but she didn't want him around Sam and messing with his happiness.

"I don't know Mercedes. I told him I was married with two kids and now he wants to meet them. Ugh why must I have a big mouth? Why can't he just rot in jail?! Why are they even thinking about giving him parole?! Why is he my damn father? Couldn't I have somebody else?"

"Wait your married and have two kids. Oh my Sam I'm sorry I kissed you and I didn't realize you was married I hope I didn't ruin your marriage?!"

Mercedes is full on panicking now thinking that she may have fucked up Sam's marriage. At his questions she stops her panicking for a moment to answer him. I don't know why they are thinking about giving him parole but I do know things happen for a reason.

"You wouldn't want your dad to rot in jail Sam as pissed off as you are at him you would want to bury him properly. They do say the children choose their parents maybe you felt a connection to him when you was in your mother's womb. Maybe this is a chance for him to reconnect with you and be a grandfather I don't know Sam and I'm sorry your going through this."

Sam wants to tell her about him telling Dwight they are married and decides against it until they are face to face with Dwight.

"Yea I'm sorry to. Listen you get some sleep you have work tomorrow I'm trying to find the most dangerous snake to play with."

"Yea your right I don't get paid enough to deal with you and these damn quests you go on with these damn snakes!"

"I know you don't and the trip would have made up for that but for now you gotta deal with it."

"Yea yea don't remind me. Goodnight Sam see you tomorrow sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Mercedes sweet dreams to you and the kids see you tomorrow." Sam hangs up and prepared himself for bed while looking up more snakes to play with and hopefully kill him.

excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes. Enjoy or don't


	4. Sam Talks to his mama

The next day at work Sam was in the locker room preparing to get in the pit with the Forest Cobra a very venomous cobra that's found in Africa. He wanted to play with 4 of them with his dad's possible release he wanted to be near death or dead period. He really didn't want to deal with his dad at all he rather deal with the abusive families then to deal with this.

Everyday he would sit and think about his mom and all the stuff she missed out on. She was suppose to be there for him and teach him certain things like how to talk to females. Due to his father selfish ass that was taken away from him and now he has a empty space in his heart. He starts to hear Boyz II Men A Song To Mama and he starts to cry listening to the song.

"You don't have to do this Sam." Sam heard the familiar voice but doesn't know if it's true or not.

"Momma?"

"Hey Sammy baby."

"Mommy! I missed you! What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. Why are you doing this Sammy?"

"I wanna die mama. I want to be with you again. I don't know what the hell I'm doing mama." Mary lay's Sam's head in her lap and starts to rub his head.

"You don't want to do that Sammy you have to much to live for. Even though I'm not here with you doesn't mean I'm not watching you."

"Well if you was watching me why did you let all that horrible shit happen to me?! If you was watching me why in the hell is Dwight talking about parole?!"

"I couldn't control what you went through if I could I would have but I couldn't. You had to go through those things to make you who you are."

"I don't know who I am mama. I'm a grown man who plays with snakes and does drugs to get through my pain."

"Well until you can figure out who you are your going to continue to hit a rough patch. Sam looks up at his mama with more tears coming down his face not saying nothing. I know who you are Sam Evans but you have to figure that out on your own. Mama has to go now Sammy but remember what I said figure out who you are. I love you."

"I love you to Mama." Sam watch with a heavy heart his mama disappear and starts to cry a little bit harder then before.

exvise any grammar and spelling mistakes. Enjoy or don't


	5. The Snake Pit

Dear Mercedes,

It's your mama. I know your father and I haven't talked to you in a while but I just wanted to reach out to you. I know we weren't the best parents but you can at least let us see our grandchildren. I know I wasn't the best mama but dammit we was there when we counted all those school board meetings, parent teacher conferences, and whatever else they had going on your father and I was there. I regret a lot Mercedes and one of them is not being the mama I was suppose to be to you I let my depression over not having more children get in the way of that. For that babygirl I'm sorry. For every hateful word I ever said to you I'm sorry, for putting drinking in front of you I'm sorry. I don't know what I can do to make it better. I don't know why I wasn't happy with you being my only child I just I'm sorry Mercedes. Your daddy he continued to do drugs even after you left and he was doing them badly. He still does them but not as badly as he used to and I'm a few years clean been going to Alcohol Anonymous to help me. Me and your pops always talk about you and how you became a wonderful women and wonderful mother without our guidance. Well I have to go now I have another A.A. meeting I'm tell them I finally apologized to you and I hope we can make amends soon. Love you Mercedes never stopped even when I was spewing hateful stuff I always loved you.

Sincerely,

Mama

P.S. I'm proud of you!

As Mercedes is reading her mother's letter she is overcome with sadness, anger, and every other emotion. After all these years without them being in contact her mama decides to contact her now she decides to contact. She couldn't thinking about that now or the fact that her mother actually said she loves her.

She can't think about that now she has to make sure Sam is ready to go play with the forest Cobras.

"Ready to go play with snakes Mr. Evans?" She notices that Sam's eyes are red he must of been crying.

"Uhm yea lets go." He tries to wipe his face but its to late.

"Mr. Evans..."

"Don't worry Ms. Jones it's just my allergies. Don't you worry about me I'm about to show these snakes why they shouldn't get in the pit with me." Tries to smile but it's not that half smirk Mercedes is used to.

"Mr. Evans as your manager I don't think it's wise..."

"It's wise for you to mind your damn business and be just that my manager. I know you and I had some type of connection but don't read to much into it." Sam is high and taking his anger out on Mercedes.

"Wait but Mr. Evans..."

"You know what do me a favor and quit as my manager. I don't know why I chose you as my manager anyway. Oh that's right I seen your ass and that's all she wrote." Mercedes wants to cry but she's not gonna give Sam the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"You know what I quit. I was trying to be a friend to you but it's ok. Good luck with your show."

"I don't need luck I'm the cobra King dammit." Sam feels like a complete jackass but he's not gonna say anything cause he already put his foot in his mouth.

"Goodbye Sam."

"Bye!"

As Mercedes leaves the dressing room she feels her eyes sting with tears but she won't let them fall. What was she thinking when she kissed him? You know what that doesn't matter what matters is she's out a job and she has two mouths to feed. She made it happen before she started working for Sam and she make it happen again it's not like he was paying her that much anyway.

Sam was preparing to go out there and wow the audience with his snake skills but in the back of his mind he knew he fucked up when he fired Mercedes. Oh well you learn and live he can always get a new manager. He is about to enter the den and hes overwhelmed with all the cheers and applause he's getting from fans.

"Well howdy yall! Yall ready to see these snakes get handled?" He gets a bunch of screams as his answer and he can't help but to smile as he sees the snakes being taken out the bag he becomes scared.

"Yall think these snakes can take me down?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"That's right they can't and they won't. Let's show them why I'm the king." He does his normal routine which gets the crowd hype which involves taking a stick and hitting the snakes with it to piss them off. Well one snake was not in a good mood and was waiting on the right time to strike it got his chance when Sam went to hit it again it but the hell out of him.

"HOLY SHIT! The fans became scared and started to yell and scream. Where's my damn manager? Wheres..." He starts to fade in and out of consciousness and only hears the snakes hissing as everything goes black.

Excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes. Enjoy or don't.


	6. Tina Returns and Sam gets a wakeup call

Mercedes was sitting at home with her kids playing some game they made up. It stung that Sam had fired her and only hired her for one of her assets but she was used to getting used. She enjoyed watching her babies play and being carefree and now that she is jobless she can do it more often.

"Alright kiddies snack time. What would you like for snack Heaven and Isaiah?" Heaven and Isaiah started talking over each other and it was cute at first until they started yelling.

"Hey! Hey! Heaven and Isaiah Jones if yall don't stop this instant! They kept trying to talk over each other until Mercedes got the belt and they got quiet quickly.

"Now we gonna try this again but one at a time. Heaven what do you want for lunch?"

"Chocolate milk and ham sandwich. Mommy why we don't see grandma and grandpa?" Mercedes was thrown off by Heaven's question but decided to answer it when everybody has their snack.

"What you want for snack Isaiah?" Mercedes is thinking of a good reason why they don't go around her parents. On one hand she wants them to have a relationship with their grandparents on the other hand they still to young to know about their strain relationship.

"Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich and strawberry milk. Isaiah wanted to ask a question but decided to wait he didn't want to make her cry. Mercedes prepares the kids snacks while trying to come up with a good answer for Heaven.

"Here you go Heaven and Isaiah one Ham sandwich with chocolate milk and one Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich with strawberry milk." She is thinking so much about what other jobs she can take that she didn't hear somebody knocking on her door.

"Mommy door." Mercedes jumps a little when Heaven's little voice speaks but goes to get the door.

"Thank babygirl now you guys finish eating so you both can take your naps. Who is it?"

"It's Tina now open this door." Mercedes is shocked that Tina is there but opens the door for her best friend.

"TINA! Girl how you been?" Mercedes and Tina embrace in a tight hug after not seeing each other for a few years.

"I came to visit my sister and my niece and nephew speaking of the lite Devils where are they?"

"They in the kitchen eating their snacks. Come on they be happy to see you." Mercedes leads Tina into the kitchen and all four of them catch up, play games, and Tina and Mercedes cook dinner for themselves and the kids.

Sam has just been taken into the Emergency Room and the doctors was working hard to get the poison out of Sam. They eventually got most of the poison out and had to contact somebody to let them know.

Doctor: "Does he have an emergency contact we can get in touch with?"

Nurse: "uhm he has a Mercedes Jones as his emergency contact but he also has a Rachel Berry."

Doctor: "Contact both of them and let them know he is in critical condition and they need to come immediately." The nurse leaves to contact both Rachel and Mercedes to let them know about Sam.

"Hello this is nurse Quinn Fabray and I'm calling from General York Hospital is this Rachel Berry?"

"Yes this is Rachel Berry. May I ask who are calling for?"

"Uhm your friend Sam Evans was bit by a cobra and upon taking the poison out we found a significant amount of cocaine in his system."

"uhm I be there in a few minutes thank you for calling me."

"your welcome." Quinn hangs up and goes to dial Mercedes number.

"Hello this is nurse Quinn Fabray and I'm calling from General York Hospital is this Mercedes Jones?"

"Yes this is she."

"Well your friend Sam Evans is in the hospital..."

"well I can't get there right away but I make it there by tonight. Thank you for calling." Mercedes ends the call and goes back to entertaining her children with her best friend.

Hour Later

Rachel has just arrived at the hospital she doesn't know how to react to the news that Sam was bitten by a snake and on top of that he had drugs in his system.

"Hi my name is Rachel Berry and I came here to see Sam Evans."

"Hi oh he's in room 203 but he's in and out of sleep so he might be sleep when you reach his room."

"Thank you." Rachel takes the elevator to Sam's floor and walks slowly to Sam's room and she enters it with a heavy heart.

"Oh Sam." Sam is drifting in and out of sleep but he knows that annoying ass voice anywhere And he slowly starts to stir.

"What the hell you doing here?"

"A nurse Quinn Fabray called me and said you was in the hospital cause of a snake bite she also told you had cocaine in your system."

"Its not what you think."

"I'm glad I broke up with you. Did you ever stop to think about my career and what would have happened if I started doing drugs?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No! At least Jesse thinks about my feelings before he does something. I'm go I can't stand to look at you. Why would you do drugs then go in the pit with those snakes?"

"It's my damn career Rachel! If anybody should know about that its your selfish ass! You don't give a damn about anurging or anybody except you and your damn career!"

"Your right I do know something about that but I also know when to back up and take a break. I love my career yes but I be damned if I let it kill me. Second of all stupid ass if I didn't care about anything or anyone I wouldn't be here trying talk some damn sense into you. Is your career more important then your life? You know what don't answer that. I'm glad I broke up with you before the headlines read Broadway star Rachel Berry dating a drug addict. You need to get your shit together before its to late." With those last words Rachel left before she said something she regret. Sam laid in the hospital bed thinking about everything Rachel said and for once she was right.

Excuss any grammar and spelling. Enjoy or don't


	7. Sam's Second Wake up Call

After getting the call that Sam was in the hospital she spent a few more hours with Tina and the twins until it was time for her to get ready to leave.  
>"Where you going?"<br>"My ex-boss is in the hospital."  
>"Wait ex-boss? As in you don't have a job no more?" Mercedes looked sadly at her friend and shook her head.<br>"Before he went in the snake pit I went to get him to see if he was ready and he fired me."  
>"What are you going to do now?"<br>"I don't know. I guess I'll be job hunting. I do know I'm not gonna put my kids through the same thing my parents put me through!"  
>"You know if you ever need anything, money, a place to stay…anything I'm here." Mercedes smiled softly at her best friend and gave her a big hug.<br>"Girl you've been my rock through some of my roughest situations and I will forever be grateful. Can you bath the kids and put them to bed while I go visit this man?"  
>"Of course I can, it gives me time to bond with my niece and nephew. When you get back we can binge watch Criminal Minds, eat our favorite ice cream, and just talk."<br>"I would like that. Let me go see this man and get my last check."

With that Mercedes left, making sure to kiss her babies goodnight. On her bus-ride to the hospital she had a little talk with herself as to see why she was even going to see the man that fired her.  
>"Why am I going to see him?"<br>"I don't know why are you going to see him? Didn't he fire you?"  
>"I know he fired me but I still feel bad about him being in the hospital."<br>"You shouldn't feel bad, you told his ass not to do it."  
>"Yea but I could have talked him out of it."<br>"Girl get your head together. That is a grown ass man! He knew exactly what the hell he was doing."  
>"Yea but I could have said something more."<br>The bus came to a stop by the hospital and she made the short walk there. When she entered the hospital she went to the front desk and asked to see Sam Evans. The receptionist gives her Sam's room number and she made her way to his room.  
>When she reached his door she knocked, waiting for a response.<br>Sam's voice was very groggy but he was still able to speak. "Come in."  
>Mercedes walked in the room and looked at Sam with a frown on her face.<br>"What the hell happened?"  
>"Why the fuck you here?! Are you here to browbeat me? Are you here to tell me how much of a fuck up I am? If you are get the stepping I don't wanna hear that bullshit!" Sam growled out angrily.<br>"First of all who the hell you talking to? I came here to see how you was doing…" Before she can finish her sentence the doctor walks in.  
>"Hi my name is Doctor Sebastian Smythe. How is my favorite patient doing?" He looked at Mercedes and a smile on his face, he's obviously enjoying the view.<br>"I be doing a lot better if she gets the hell out!"  
>"You know what Sam I came here as a friend concerned about you. Doctor may you tell me what got this dumbass in here?" Mercedes sent a glare towards Sam waiting on the doctor to answer her.<br>"Well Mr. Evans got bit by the snake he was handling, but he also had a significant amount of cocaine in his system when he got bit."  
>Mercedes looked at Sam shocked. "Cocaine? Sam did you bump your damn head?!"<br>"Didn't I say if you came here to browbeat me get the stepping and that's what I mean!" Sebastian looked at Sam like he'd lost his damn mind with the way he was talking to the woman before him.  
>"You don't have to talk to her like that. She just came here to see you as a friend. May I ask your name gorgeous?" Mercedes looked at Sebastian like he'd grew a second head but entertained him anyway.<br>"My name is Mercedes Jones."  
>"A name fit for a queen. Are you in a relationship with Mr. Evans? Is he your boyfriend or anything?"<br>"Oh no. Hell no! I'm his ex-manager he fired me before he went in the pit with the snakes."  
>"Uh hello! I'm still here and why is it any of your business if we dating or not?!" Sam was annoyed with the questions his doctor was asking Mercedes.<br>Sebastian smirked before answering Sam.  
>"If your two are together I would do everything in my power to make her realize she deserves better than you. I have other patients to attend to. It was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Jones if you come by again maybe we can get coffee?"<br>"I think about it but it was nice meeting you."  
>With that Sebastian turns and leaves with a smile on his face.<br>"You had cocaine in your system when you went into the damn pit?! Are you serious right now Sam?"  
>"I'm not in the mood to hear this shit."<br>"I want my last check?"  
>"My checkbook should be in my pants pocket pass it to me? The faster I write this check the faster you can leave." Mercedes passeed Sam his checkbook and watchedas he wrote her last check out.<br>"Thank you." Before Mercedes can turn to leave Sam asks her an interesting question.  
>"Even though you not my manager no more. Are we friends?"<br>"No we're not, we have to work our way to being friends. I came here to see how you was doing and you talked to me like I was a stranger. I don't know what happened to make you wanna do cocaine before you went into the snake pit but I know one thing if you don't straighten the fuck up and get your act together you're going to miss out on a lot." Mercedes walked out leaving Sam speechless and truly thinking about his life. First Rachel and now Mercedes. He shook his head slowly, now realizing he needs to get his act together.

When I get a chance I will rewrite chapter 1. Other then that thank you to my beta sugarygood. Excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes. Enjoy or don't


	8. Miracles

Sam's POV

After Mercedes left I was left alone. I mean I'm used to being alone but this felt different it felt like I lost a part of me. I feel angry, confused, and most of all shameful. How can I ever regain her friendship?

I'm so angry with myself. Why would I say those things to Mercedes? Why would I let my father get to me like that? Angry because instead of listening to my mother and Mercedes I'm laying in a hospital bed with a damn iv in my arm.

Angry because instead of being in another country with Mercedes and her children I'm in the hospital because of some damn snakes. Why did I even choose to play with them damn things? Oh that's right so I can die and join my mama between drugs and these snakes I don't know which one is gonna kill me first.

Angry because I didn't have more moments with my mama. If only my mama was here she can help me with this crisis. If only my mama was here she would lead me to the right direction or give me advice on what to do.

I never been so confused in my life. Rachel and Mercedes both told me to get my shit together. The fact that they said the same thing and they don't know each other is confusing. How do I get my shit together? I have a fucked up background my mother was killed by my father.

I was bounced back and forth in foster homes and abused. What am I suppose to get together? How am I suppose to get it together? I wasn't taught properly. I wasn't given words of encouragement growing up. I was told I was going to be a piece of shit and I'm a waste of space.

Shameful. How could I say those awful things to Mercedes? She was only trying to be a friend and I just fucked up. The things I said to Mercedes I wouldn't want said to my mother if she was living.

My dad is to blame for this. My dad is to blame for why I'm such a fuck up. My dad is to blame for every mishap that's ever happened to me. Maybe it's time for some payback. He's suppose to be getting out soon good it's time for Sam Evans to start over. The best way to do it get rid of the devil that has been riding my shoulder since childhood.

Mercedes POV

After leaving the hospital I went to church. I haven't been there in a while and when I was a teenager going there gave me some type of hope. That's why I'm on my knees putting all my troubles on the altar. Lord, I know it's been a while since you last seen but I need help. I lost my job and I don't know how I'm going to take care of me and my babies. I'm scared they going to hate me for losing my job and I don't want that.

I rememeber when I was pregnant with the twins and you opened so many doors for me. People were nice enough to give me some clothes and some baby bottles. Tina was a blessing during that time she would go with me to lamaze classes and was there for me through everything. I need you now more then ever and I don't know what to do my babies don't deserve this they are innocent.

God please open up some doors for Tina and I we may screw up but grant is grace and mercy. I know I'm suppose to be praying for myself but Tina has been here for me and she's here for me now. Grant us blessing after blessing with everything we set out to do. God I ask for a lot and give so little but after this I give more of my time to you.

Look over Sam grant him peace and mercy while he's in the hospital. Whatever demon is on his shoulder please get rid of it so he can be a better man for everybody around him. Put the right people in his path while he is recovering and help him with his drug habit. This I pray in your name amen and amen.

Leaving church I felt a little better I believe God is going to open up many doors for Tina and I. Now I believe God heard my prayer and that he's working some kind of miracle up there for Sam, Tina, and I. Somehow I know after this it is going to get better for all three of us even if Sam and I aren't talking he deserves happiness.

Excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes

enjoy or don't


	9. Girl Time

Leaving the church Mercedes felt a little better then she did the whole day. Yes she was still out of a job but maybe this is her chance to follow her dream. She really didn't follow her dreams because of the twins but she doesn't regret it though they are the best things to happen to her. She wanted to either become a fashion designer or singer but she had to put those dreams on hold to take care of the twins.

Walking home she was thinking about going back to college for fashion. That was her first love before she started singing and she really missed drawing. Maybe that's what she do go back to college fashion and when she's ready she can set the world by storm with her designs. Getting her keys out her bag she unlocks her door and was surprised to see Isaiah and Heaven up watching cartoons with Tina.

She smiles when her babies runs into her arms and gives her a hug. This is what she lives for her two kids who brightens her day even when she doesn't feel like smiling. Giving her babies kisses on the cheeks she walks inside and sits them down on the couch. She smiles when they cuddle up next to her and finish their cartoons.

"What you guys doing up anyway? When I left you guys was sleep?" Mercedes looks at them waiting for one of them to speak and is happy when Heaven speaks up.

"I had a nightmare mommy that you didn't love us anymore." Mercedes looks at her babygirl and her heart breaks because that will never happen. She knows how it feels to have parents who didn't love her and she be damned if she treated her kids like that. Lifting her daughter chin she looks into her hazel eyes and says.

"That will never happen. You and your brother are my life and I will kill for you guys. Okay babygirl my love for you guys will go on for eternity." She smiles when Heaven wraps her smells arms around her neck and gives her a hug. She turns to Isaiah and ask "why are you up little man?"

"You was sad mommy and I don't like seeing you sad. Your to pretty to be sad mommy and when your sad I become sad." Mercedes looks at her son and feels her water because of her sons words. Yes, he's little but he knows when his mommy is sad, happy, or angry. She hugs both her kids with all the strength she could muster and whispers I loves you into their ears.

After spending quality time with her she puts them into bed and before she can tuck them in they ask her to sing them a song. She's more then happy to sing for them since they was babies she would sing songs to help them sleep. Thinking of a song she decides to go with a Disney classic Hakuna Matata and she asks for Tina's help.

After they sing Hakuna Matata to the twins and tucked them in Tina and Mercedes decided to break out the Ben and Jerry's ice cream and catch up. Getting into their pajamas they sit down on the couch and turns to Grey's Anatomy to start their binge watching marathons. Taking a spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth she starts to watch season 1 of one of her favorite shows.

"We haven't had one of these since we was teenagers I missed this. I missed you. So tell me Tina what have you been up to since graduation?"

"I missed you to Cedes more then you will ever know. Let's see well my father died a few years ago from a stroke, my mom is in the beginning stages of lung cancer, and I'm a psychologist now." Mercedes is sad and happy to hear about her best friends life.

"Really a psychologist I'm proud of you. I always knew you was destined to help people Tina. I'm sorry to hear about your parents. I know you didn't have the best relationship with them but I know you didn't want to see them hurt or dead." Tina looks at Mercedes and just shrugs her shoulders willing to keep from crying.

"I mean they were my parents and despite how fucked up they treated me I always loved them. Is that wrong Mercedes? For me to still love and care for them even if they was fucked up to me? Is it wrong that when my dad died I cried even if I didn't want to?" Mercedes puts her ice-cream carton down and pulls her best friend into a hug knowing first hand how it feels to love somebody despite how wrongly they would treat her.

Tina sobs into her best friends shoulder letting all the emotions she's been holding in out. Mercedes knew how much Tina wanted her parents love and how much she loved her parents. Mercedes held Tina and let her cry her soul out because she knew Tina. She knew Tina didn't like showing emotion that's why she was a goth in high school, she knew Tina held in every emotion she felt, and she knew how much Tina just wanted a regular relationship with her parents.

After several minutes of crying Tina let's up and tries to get her breathing in order. She didn't mean to start crying it was just easy to let her emotions out with Mercedes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to start crying I just been holding a lot in. Let's get back on track what's been going on with you besides the job thing?"

"Nothing really I started working for Sam because I needed a job and I heard he pays good but that was a lie. Despite getting paid badly I was doing it to feed the twins. Everything I do Tina is for those kids in that room and the fact that I'm out of a job I'm scared. I do know one thing I'm not gonna stop providing for my kids even if I have to work at McDonald's." Tina knew how much Isaiah and Heaven meant to Mercedes that's why she was gonna help anyway she could.

"I know your kids mean everything to you. You been living for them since you found out about them. Mercy they five now what about you? What about your happiness? I'm not trying to discourage you or anything I just wanna see you doing something for you." Mercedes knew where Tina was getting at and if she's honest she did wanna do something for herself and happiness but with kids it's hard.

"I know Tina but I have nothing else to live for. My happiness don't matter as long as I get to see those bright smiles on their faces. Sam may have taken my job but I'm not gonna let that affect me and I be damned if I start being selfish. Anyway's Tee any new boyfriends or anything?" Tina laughs and puts a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth blushing slightly.

"Well I may or may not be talking to this guy that works in my office. I may or may not be having coffee dates with him every Thursday at 5:00 and I may or may not have kissed him." Mercedes squeals loudly and starts to giggle like a little school girl and taps her friend repeatedly on her shoulder.

"Girl details and leaving nothing out."

"Their is no details did you not hear when I said may or may not?"

"Yea I heard you and I also see you blushing which means your leaving something out. Spill girl!" Tina shakes her head and laughs at her best friends antics.

"Well his name is Finn Hudson and we just started talking and he's just so sweet. One day while I was on my break he wrote me this little cute note saying I had on a cute outfit. No guy has ever done that before well to think about I always scared the guys off." Mercedes and Tina laugh at her last statement cause it was true every time a guy got near Tina she say some weird stuff that cause the guys to run off.

"Do you like him?"

"Yea but I don't wanna rush things I wanna take my time and get to know him. I want him to get to know me. I don't wanna hop in his bed and then the next day he's acting like I don't exist. What about Sam? Are you attracted to him?" Mercedes takes a deep breath and thinks about the blonde hair green eyed idiot and she can admit he's attractive but his personality is bad.

"I mean yes then no. He's really handsome he has dirty blonde hair, piercing green eyes, and he has this adorable lope sided smile that just makes him look like a little boy. Then theirs his personality one minute he can be all nice and sweet and caring and the next minutes he's a jackass. Right before he fired me and went into the hospital he said he only hired me cause of my breasts and ass. Then to find out he gets high before all his snake shows and that just did it." Tina shakes her head in understanding the predicament her best friend is in.

"Well I think you can do better then him. You shouldn't have to deal with his /Mr. Hyde ass. Plus you have my niece and nephew to think about and I don't want that kind of negativity around them." Mercedes understands completely what Tina is saying that's why she doesn't go on many dates she wants a good male figure around her kids not somebody that can harm them. Tina and Mercedes talk, laugh, and eat ice cream all throughout the night. They talked about anything and everything from their personal lives, to the goals they want to achieve, and to what kind of men they want in their lives. They didn't go to bed until the whee hours of the morning when they was to tired to talk about anything else.

Mercedes and Tina don't get much sleep because the twins come in jumping on the bed yelling "Mommy! Aunty!" at the top of their lungs. The twins start to giggle and run when they see their mom and Aunty glaring at them for waking them up. Getting out of bed Mercedes feels relaxed for the first time in a long long time she asks Tina to watch the twins while she hops in the shower real quick.

While in the shower she starts thinking back to everything she's ever been through. From her parents choosing booze and drugs over her because they couldn't have more kids. To her parents treating her like shit everyday and only caring when they had to be made looked good at important events such as parent/teacher conferences and sleepovers. To the mental, verbal, and mental abuse she received from them when she started junior high school.

She starts to think about every obstacle that's ever been in her way and she starts singing Fighter by Christina Aguilera. She realizes she's not as weak as some people assume she would be, she realizes that everything she's been through was just a test to see if she has the balls to make it and dammit she has them. After getting out the shower and getting herself together she sees her babies sitting on the couch with Tina watching Blaze she lets Tina know she can get in the shower.

After Tina gets out the shower Mercedes thinks it be a good idea for Tina and her to go shopping. After dropping the kids off at school Mercedes and Tina have a girls day out just to get back into habit with each other. In high school they would save their money after cashing in their checks and when they had enough they would go shopping. They couldn't rely on their parents to do it so they had to take care of themselves and they wasn't about to steal their credit cards just to get arrested.

After shopping and getting pedicures and manicures they are just in time to pick the twins up from school. All four of them spend the rest of the day doing homework, and watching old Disney movies, and playing board games.

Meanwhile at the Hospital

Sam wasn't happy at all nobody had com to see him besides Rachel and Mercedes and that hurt him. Only thing he could think about while he was in there was how he was gonna get his father back, when he was gonna get his father, where he was gonna get his father back, and how he was gonna get his father back. His father is to blame for his unhappiness anyway if his father didn't kill his mother and get locked up maybe Sam wouldn't be such a fucked up person.

He knew his father might be getting out soon cause he been doing good in rehab and that just pissed him off even more. He already lied to his father about being married to Mercedes and having kids he don't know if he can tell a bigger lie then that. Maybe the way Sam can hurt him without having to cause him physically pain is hurting him emotionally by not having his "wife and kids nothing to do with him." That would mean he would have to contact Mercedes and beg her forgiveness and he's not about to do that.

His feelings for her was very conflicting on one hand he did like her and she was a breath of fresh air whenever he had a bad day. On another hand he wasn't used to having feelings for one female he was used to going from one girl to another. He wasn't used to wanting a family probably because his family life was completely fucked up but the lie he told his father made him think. Maybe he did want that because the lie he told his father was completely out the blue and unlike Sam.

How can he get Mercedes to agree to fake be his wife if she wants nothing to do with him? How can he get Mercedes to actually have her kids around him if she doesn't trust him? He fucked up royally when he talked to Mercedes the way he did but he wasn't in his right frame of mind. He needed to get out the hospital and fast or else his plans and his lies is gonna blow up in his face.


End file.
